


The Mystery of Lilac Obsidian School

by sapphireLavender



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: When the Metal shop club gets sabotaged, Renkotsu decides to investigate.





	1. The Metal shop Club

**Author's Note:**

> This has quite a few inspirations.. Like a sort of dream I had, Dear Dumb Diary and The Case of The Missing Kotsu. Also, Ginkotsu is difficult to write...
> 
> In this AU, Renkotsu and Jakotsu are twins. They're all around 16 and there is some kind of implied Bankotsu/Jakotsu.

Renkotsu sat at a small, circular table outside of the coffee shop, thinking. He looked down at his book, which he had recently finished, while he waited for his brother to show up. He was likely taking so long due to the school event coming up.

Their school, which was called Lilac Obsidian School, had said event, The Academy of Interests, every year. All the clubs in the school, which were a lot like classes, made things for it and then sold them, which gave them the funds to keep the clubs running. It was a lot like a bake sale, though only two of the clubs sold things that were edible. Renkotsu had never been particularly interested in the event or the clubs, but this year he had been considering joining one of the clubs.

There were quite a few different clubs in the school, though there were many Renkotsu wasn't interested in. He considered joining the literature club, as books were interesting. Though, as he thought about it, it seemed like it could get boring quickly, especially if they didn't have any good books.

Metal shop was an interesting club. It seemed to be one of the more unpopular clubs, compared to the Art club or Gardening club, though Renkotsu wasn't sure why. There was also Music club, which he thought Jakotsu and Bankotsu were in, though he wasn't sure as they were in multiple clubs.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jakotsu, his brother, showed up, alongside Bankotsu and Suikotsu, who they were friends with. He figured they just got out of their club meetings, which they had a lot more of lately. They sat down at the table and started a conversation.

Renkotsu was quickly distracted by the conversation, which turned into a discussion about a variety of different things, from movies and books to all kinds of things about weapons, especially that of swords or cannons. The school event came up a few times, as well, as they were all going to be participating.

Suikotsu had to leave, eventually, presumably to study. Renkotsu continued talking with Bankotsu and Jakotsu about various things, including the event.

Although his train of thought was lost before he decided which club to join, Renkotsu had decided later on in the day.

It was an obvious choice, but he had still put a lot of thought into it.

The next day, Renkotsu joined the Metal shop club. He sat down as the teacher, Totosai, briefly explained what they were doing in a way that wouldn't make as much sense if Renkotsu hadn't known anything about metal. But Renkotsu had done a lot of research on metal while he was researching robots, so he knew a bit about it.

Knowing things about metal, however, was only one of the steps to understanding Totosai, he assumed after a brief conversation.

The club was more interesting than some would expect. Totosai was an odd guy. Sometimes he did questionable things that didn't seem to make sense. He seemed to know a lot about metal, however, and was undoubtedly skilled at what he did. He had made part of a keychain, almost like a demonstration, Renkotsu had to admit that it was incredible.

They learned how to shape metal, weld, cut, solder and make things. It was a fascinating process.

Bankotsu was in the Metal shop, too, though he didn't seem to find it as interesting as Renkotsu did.

There weren't that many students that seemed to be listening to Totosai, Renkotsu had noticed, aside from himself and a few others. But the instructions seemed undoubtedly important. Totosai was a professional, after all.

After school, Renkotsu walked towards the coffee shop, Le Café de Mukotsu, to meet up with the others. They often all went there after school, though today it mostly seemed to be just him and his brother, Jakotsu.

It was raining today, though not that much at the moment. The drops of rain fell gently, landing in the puddles of water.

It seemed like a good day to sit at a table inside the coffee shop, so they went inside to find a table.

Once they sat down at a table, Renkotsu started a conversation.

"I joined the Metal shop club." He said as he opened a book, figuring that'd be a decent topic. Jakotsu adjusted his scarf.

"You finally joined a club?" He replied, "Jeez, it sure took you long enough."

Renkotsu ignored him, as he started reading the book he brought.

"Anyone interesting in it?"

"Not particularly." Renkotsu answered. He hadn't been paying a lot of attention to the other members, as he had been more interested in learning.

Jakotsu didn't reply, seeming bored as he drank his coffee. After a few minutes, he asked, "Any hot guys?"

There was at least one person in the Metal shop club that Jakotsu would find 'hot', but he didn't bother mentioning that.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't looking at them."

"Hmm," Jakotsu said, sounding uninterested, "You should."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay," Jakotsu was looking out the window, staring at nature, clearly bored, "You should."

It seemed like there wasn't a lot to say at the moment. Renkotsu continued reading his book.

As time passed, Renkotsu continued attending Metal shop club. He seemed to be good at it, as Totosai was trusting him with creating something for the event.

They were making all kinds of interesting things for it, such as keychains, magnets, jewellery and stones. Renkotsu found it incredible, being someone who appreciated art.

Everything they had finished so far was beautiful, too, and was undoubtedly going to be even better once they were finished. Renkotsu had already learned quite a bit, despite having recently joined.

They continued working on their projects, hoping to, ideally, make quite a few things to sell at the Academy of Interests. Though it was still relatively far away, they wanted to be somewhat prepared.

Renkotsu glanced at the other members. He hadn't really talked to any of the other members yet, though he briefly considered it.

Being one of the smaller clubs, there weren't that many people. Renkotsu didn't really have an opinion on any of the members yet, as he knew nothing about most of them. He considered getting to know some of them, after all, he'd be in this club for awhile and it'd probably be good to know the other members. Though, he did know Bankotsu, but still. It didn't seem like a bad idea.

Totosai started spontaneously telling a story completely unrelated to the class as they all waited for instructions. Renkotsu wasn't sure what he was up to. Totosai seemed to know what he was doing, but he was strange.

Renkotsu barely understood any of the story Totosai was telling. He attempted to focus on his project, but Totosai was incredibly distracting.

"Gesh," The person next to him said, shortly before telling him, "He's told this one before."

"Interesting," Renkotsu commented, observing as Totosai did.. whatever it was he was doing, "So, this is a common occurrence."

He nodded in reply, "It's not the most unusual one."

"That's slightly alarming."

Totosai was currently talking about his pet cow or something like that. Eventually, one of the students in Metal shop started arguing with Totosai, clearly annoyed at his nonsense. Renkotsu exchanged a brief introduction with the guy before they continued watching the argument.

They continued talking, though they were distracted by whatever it was Totosai was doing.

It was astonishing how bizarre things continued to get. The class ended shortly afterwards, and it seemed they had made some progress in their projects for the event, despite being distracted by Totosai.

Ginkotsu seemed like an interesting guy, too. Their brief conversation was nice.

Renkotsu thought about what had just happened at the Metal shop club later on while he walked home and he quickly got lost in his thoughts.

The previous events were interesting, to say the least. Renkotsu still wasn't quite sure what Totosai had been doing, and he didn't expect he would anytime soon.

Metal shop club was undoubtedly one of the most interesting clubs, Renkotsu had decided. Aside from Totosai's shenanigans, which were surprisingly entertaining, the whole process of creating things in the Metal shop was fascinating. It was an amazing club.

Aside from the previous events, there were a lot more things to think about, some were even about the Metal shop club and the upcoming school event.

Renkotsu had quite a few important things to think about, especially with the event, The Academy of Interests, approaching quickly. Like all the things he wanted to make for said event, for example. He had a few ideas of things to make, and that was something important to think about.

Renkotsu shortly arrived home, still deep in thought, thinking about various things, though most things involving the event.

This was the first year he would be participating in the event, and it would arguably be one of the more interesting ones.


	2. Top 10 Reasons to Hate Oatmeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should update this more.
> 
> cw: reclaimed slur

t had been an average day, notably, but Renkotsu had no idea that things were going to change.

Renkotsu was in the incredibly loud cafeteria with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, getting soup. But Renkotsu had no idea that it wasn't going to be that simple, honestly, he just thought he was getting some soup.

They were going to find a table to sit down at, however, they were quickly interrupted.

Naraku had been in a weird place, and they hadn't seen him there, and the outcome really wasn't that surprising when they crashed into him, carrying soup. He stood there, glaring at them.

Some of the other people in the cafeteria looked at Naraku, whose shirt was currently covered in soup. Several seconds passed before he commented on it, glaring at them and mostly just everyone.

"You'll regret this." He said furiously, as though they had done it on purpose. Then again, it wasn't unlikely he thought they did. They were known for pulling pranks, after all.

"Hmm, how original." Jakotsu remarked, sarcastically as Naraku left.

"Do you think we should be at all concerned about that?" Renkotsu questioned.

"Maybe."

It wasn't exactly the first time they had heard something like that from a teacher, although it usually wasn't phrased quite like that. There was really no reason for Renkotsu to care about it at all.

Though, later on, he would.

They continued the day as they usually did, going to a variety of classes, mostly just waiting to go to their club meetings.

Things started getting a little bit more interesting when Kyoukotsu got into a fight with Totosai - who also taught Home Ec. It wasn't uncommon for one of them to get into a fight with a teacher, it happened just about every other week.

Suikotsu defended Kyoukotsu, though it only resulted in the two of them getting detention. They didn't seem pleased about that, commenting on it while they walked out of class.

"Man, I hate Totosai." Kyoukotsu said, "I wish I could mess up his class or something. Maybe set some sort of trap in Metal shop or like... I don't know, put cayenne powder in all the ingredients? Something to really mess shit up. Get it real chaotic."

"Jesus Christ. What? Chill the fuck out, you sound like a super villain."

Renkotsu was glad when it was time for the club meeting. Things had been getting more interesting in Metal shop since Renkotsu was now one of the people helping with the event. They were going to start making magnets soon, and he was looking forward to it.

Upon arriving at the meeting, Renkotsu took a seat and waited for the other members to arrive. Ginkotsu was already there, he usually did arrive pretty early. Renkotsu had talked to him a few more times since their first conversation, though mostly during class.

"I expect magnets will be quite interesting." Renkotsu said, starting a conversation.

"Certainly," Ginkotsu replied, "Gesh, you know last year, there was an issue with the magnets."

"An issue?"

"There were some design flaws," Ginkotsu clarified, "Totosai wasn't pleased."

"I see." Renkotsu had a good idea what that meant, assuming that some teenagers were involved, "I suspect that wasn't the first time."

"Gehehehehesh, I don't doubt that."

"It seems that must have been quite an eventful year." Renkotsu commented as he worked on making a ring for a keychain.

"Gesh, it usually is."

Neither of them knew that this was going to be one of, if not the, most eventful year. Though, that was sort of an understatement. They had just no idea how much things were about to change.

When the club meeting ended, Renkotsu headed towards Le Café de Mukotsu with Jakotsu to meet up with the others, though they would probably take a while since Kyoukotsu and Suikotsu had detention, and they happened to be Bankotsu's ride since his parents recently saw him swerve on his motorcycle.

Renkotsu rambled about Ginkotsu while they walked, up until they sat down at one of the tables.

"Can we talk about something interesting?" Jakotsu asked, "You've been talking about him for 20 minutes. I stopped being interested like 19 and a half minutes ago."

Renkotsu put one of his notebooks on the table, "What? Ginkotsu is interesting."

"No, he's not, you're just too gay to realize it."

"It's not like that."

"Mhm, and I'm a hetero since we're saying things." Jakotsu said, "I would rather talk about oatmeal."

"Really? Do you have any bracing commentary on oatmeal?"

"Not really, I just hate it."

"You would rather talk about how you hate oatmeal? Nobody hates oatmeal. It's a nothing food. It tastes like nothing." Renkotsu said.

"It's fucking gross."

"How is this any better than my thing?"

"Because I care about it."

Jakotsu glanced at Renkotsu's notebook, "Did you fucking draw him? His face looks like a car accident."

"He does not!" Renkotsu argued.

"Well... It's a little true."

The conversation was interrupted when Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu arrived. Kyoukotsu had his arm around Suikotsu, "Sup homos."

"I cannot believe that Kyoukotsu got a boyfriend before me." Jakotsu commented.

"Neither can I." Suikotsu replied.

"They wouldn't stop the couple talk. It was nauseating." Bankotsu said, sitting down at the table.

The next day, Renkotsu arrived at Metal shop to find something very surprising.

The keychains were scattered everywhere and parts of the keychains were bent. And a lot of them were missing...

"What happened?" Renkotsu questioned, standing near Ginkotsu as one of the other members of the Metal shop club was observing the keychains.

"Someone sabotaged all the keychains." Sango said, "There isn't really enough time to make anymore, let alone as many as were taken..."

"We have to find out who did it."

Sango looked at Renkotsu, confused. She looked back at the keychain she was holding, as though thinking about how to fix it.

"We do." Ginkotsu agreed.

Renkotsu told Jakotsu and Suikotsu about it while they were at Le Café de Mukotsu.

"You're going to investigate it?"

"Yes, we need to find out who was behind it." Renkotsu said, "And we have some leads."

"You have leads?" Suikotsu asked.

"Our main lead is Naraku," Renkotsu started, "He said we'd regret it when we spilled soup on his shirt, and then the next day the Metal shop club was sabotaged."

"The cooking club was sabotaged last week." Kyoukotsu mentioned, implying that Naraku couldn't have sabotaged the Cooking club as well, at least provided that was what his motives were.

"Hmm," Renkotsu said, thinking,"You know, yesterday you did say you wanted to get revenge on Totosai, Kyoukotsu."

"What?"

"Are you trying to pretend to be innocent?"

"No, I do a lot of shit. I don't remember."

Renkotsu was deep in thought, and didn't seem to be quite convinced that Kyoukotsu didn't do it, "Naraku could still be the one behind it, but what would his motives be?"

"Well, what would anyone's motives be?"

"Maybe they just really hate keychains," Jakotsu added, eating a candy cane, "They see a keychain and they're immediately full of an inexplicable and passionate anger."

"Then why would they steal the Cooking Club's ingredients?"

"Secret salad."

"Out of cake ingredients?"

"There are many kinds of salad."

"Are you taking this seriously?"

Jakotsu continued eating the candy cane, "How do you even know someone sabotaged it? Maybe it was just an accident."

"That's just what someone would say if they did sabotage it." Renkotsu suggested, accusatory, "And you are in the Cooking club, after all."

"First of all, I'm too cool to be having this conversation. You're lucky I even talk to you." Jakotsu said, "Second of all, what the fuck?"

It didn't really make any sense. Why would anyone sabotage some of the clubs? Renkotsu was going to investigate, and eventually find out.

Anyone could have sabotaged the clubs, but why would they? Renkotsu had to figure out the motives. Would his own brother have sabotaged Metal shop? Or Cooking club, which he was in - why would he want to sabotage it? The same would go for Kyoukotsu.

But motives were a big part. Perhaps Jakotsu had been planning this? Who knew what he got up to in his spare time. For all Renkotsu knew, he and Kyoukotsu had teamed up. Maybe they didn't actually care about the Cooking club. But that didn't make that much sense...

"They could easily sabotage more clubs..." Renkotsu said, "Who knows how many they'll sabotage?"

"You can investigate the crime scene if they do." Suikotsu says, getting up, "I'm going to go study, see you guys later."

After Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu left, Renkotsu thought about with ever or not they could trust him. After all, it was possible that Suikotsu was behind it. But Renkotsu wasn't quite sure of his motive yet. Was he getting revenge for his boyfriend? Perhaps...

But while that could be a motive, Renkotsu wasn't quite sure if Suikotsu could pull it off.

Renkotsu would talk to Ginkotsu about it. Maybe someone would take it seriously.


	3. Today vegetables... Tomorrow the world!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renkotsu continues his investigation, and makes some enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a really long time to write this.
> 
> The chapter title is a reference to Bunnicula.

A few days had passed since the club was vandalized. Renkotsu had spent a long of time thinking about what had happened, and just about everyone in the school who could've done it, from all the teachers to all of the students who would've been able to pull it off.

While he hadn't yet figured out who had done it, he had thought of what the motives could be. The one that seemed to make the most sense would be revenge. Someone had something against someone in The Metalshop club and Cooking club.

"I think you should keep an eye out, Jakotsu,"Renkotsu told his brother while they walked to school, "Anyone could have done it. They might even be in one of your clubs."

"You know, we're in fucking high school, Renkotsu," Jakotsu said, "It's not a big deal. The reason it hasn't been solved is because nobody cares about it except you."

"I'm not the only person who cares about this. Ginkotsu is concerned about it as well, and I'm certain that quite a few of the other clubs are."

"You should just go up to him and ask him out," Jakotsu advised, "Stop making excuses to talk to your crush and just ask him out. He's just as boring as you, you'll go great together."

"Ginkotsu is not boring, and neither am I." Renkotsu insisted, "Our personal preferences don't mean we're 'boring', and-"

"It does, actually."

"As I was saying, I think you should care about this as well, Jakotsu." Renkotsu suggested,"It would likely be in your best interest, seeing as how you're in three different clubs."

"I have friends. Do you have friends, Renkotsu?" Jakotsu asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I do." Renkotsu said, "I'm friends with Ginkotsu, for one, and I happen to share quite a few friends with you."

Jakotsu didn't reply, seemingly ignoring him. Renkotsu didn't mind it that much, though he would have preferred if Jakotsu was taking this seriously.

But he had a lot on his mind at the moment. His club had been sabotaged and everything he had been working on for weeks had either been destroyed or stolen. Renkotsu didn't appreciate that, though he hadn't actually thought about what he'd do if he did find out who did it.

If it was a student, he could tell a teacher or something, but if it wasn't there really wasn't anything he could do. It was probably too small to get them fired...

Renkotsu couldn't help but continue thinking about it, looking at every person he saw and contemplating withever or not they were responsible.

Naraku's class was definitely more interesting nowadays. After all, he was the most likely suspect.

He noticed Naraku tended to act strangely, almost as if he was planning something. He didn't seem like he liked the students, or teaching. In fact, he seemed like he might have something against them, and he was waiting for revenge.

Perhaps he was.

With the way he talked, and the looks he gave the students - like he was just waiting for the right moment to unleash whatever it was he had in mind... He certainly wasn't helping his case.

Renkotsu was considering asking Ginkotsu for help solving the mystery. He seemed to be smart, and he also seemed like he would take it seriously, something very few people seemed to do.

Ginkotsu also happened to be one of the few people Renkotsu didn't suspect, due to the fact he actually seemed to care about The Metal Shop club a lot. He seemed to enjoy making things in Metal shop.

Although, Renkotsu knew that anyone could be behind it. Perhaps Ginkotsu was just very elaborate when it came to hiding it.

It didn't seem very likely, considering they were all high school students and Renkotsu himself wasn't even sure if he'd be able to pull that off.

When lunch came, his friends, Suikotsu, Kyoukotsu and Jakotsu were sitting with him in the cafeteria and talking, though Renkotsu was lost in his thoughts. He remembered what Naraku had said - "You'll regret this."

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that it was Naraku.

Jakotsu was talking about Hiten. Hiten was a relatively popular guy. Renkotsu didn't know much about him, like if he was in any clubs.

Renkotsu didn't really suspect him, as he doubted he'd be able to have pulled it off. He was kind of annoying and honestly, didn't seem particularly careful - something you'd have to be to successfully commit vandalism. Renkotsu would know.

"The personality of that guy you like is awful." Renkotsu told him.

"He has a personality?" Jakotsu asked.

"You didn't notice?"

"Didn't need to. He's got two personalities in his back. His butt. I'm hilarious."

Renkotsu sighed, "Jakotsu, talking to you is like watching someone fall down the stairs."

"Hilarious?"

"Jakotsu, no!" Renkotsu said.

Their conversation was interrupted when Bankotsu arrived, late for whatever reason.

"Hey." He greeted, sitting down near Jakotsu.

"What took you so long?" Renkotsu inquired.

"Nothing important."

Renkotsu decided not to question his friend, though he had to admit that in a time like this, his vague response seemed alarming.

It wasn't until they were on their way to their next class that he would be suspicious.

Renkotsu had noticed that people in the hallway seemed to be talking, perhaps concerned, but it wasn't until they heard a sudden voice that things started to make sense.

"Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu looked concerned, "Yeah, Kikyo?"

"It appears someone might have vandalized The Gardening club." She told him.

"The Gardening club, too?" Renkotsu asked.

She nodded, and turned to Suikotsu, "I figured you should know. I'll see you later at the meeting?"

"Yeah." Suikotsu agreed.

After Kikyo left, Renkotsu couldn't help but feel like Naraku might not be the most likely suspect anymore.

"That was strange." Kyoukotsu said.

Renkotsu took his magnifying glass out of his backpack, figuring he might need it, "So, it appears that after you showed up late, a club was sabotaged?"

"What?"

Renkotsu looked at Bankotsu and walked towards him, "You did say that it was 'nothing important'. That's quite vague... You know, I hadn't suspected you at first, but now..."

"You think I vandalized The Gardening Club?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, it certainly is convenient that when you show up late, someone vandalizes one of the clubs," Renkotsu states, "Aren't you late pretty often?"

"You know, I'm not really a supervillain." Bankotsu crosses his arms, "And genuinely, I prefer when my friends don't accuse me of vandalism."

"We commit vandalism together all the time. Though, I think we tend to vandalize things we don't like."

"I would never betray my friends."

"Personally, I don't believe that. All the evidence so far is not in your favour." He looks through his magnifying glass, dramatically.

Bankotsu sighs, before walking away angrily. Renkotsu glances at Jakotsu, who also seems to be in a bad mood.

"Jesus, Renkotsu, you're a million years old. You can't have an actual magnifying glass in your actual human life," He said, "You only have one life and this is what you're doing."

"You gotta stop, or I can't associate with you anymore. I will literally disown you. You won't have a twin anymore." Jakotsu adds, and before Renkotsu has a chance to reply, "And no, I'm not being dramatic. I will die on this hill."

Jakotsu sighs, "Why do I have to be the smart and hot and charming twin?"

"Now go kiss that giant weirdo so there's something at least I can be proud of you for. That giant nerd. I mean that in more ways than one, by the way."

"You know, as I said, I think Bankotsu has betrayed us."

"I think you betrayed me by being so dorky."

* * *

Bankotsu had headed towards his class, not feeling up to being interrogated by Renkotsu. Unfortunately, he had been partnered up with Hiten.

He hadn't really had a lot of conversations with him, so he hadn't had much of an opinion on him. Though, that quickly changed.

"Hey," Hiten said, "You got Jakotsu's number?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have it?" He asked.

"To...?"

"To call him?"

"Why? You don't even know him."

"Have you seen that guy? He's hot." Hiten said.

"His... temperature?" I hope to god you mean temperature.

Evidently, he did not.

Bankotsu was quite enthusiastic when the class finally ended. He was deep in thought when he ran into Jakotsu. He seemed like he might be planning something.

It turned out that he was. He explained and asked Bankotsu if he wanted to join in on it.

"Why do you even care?" Bankotsu asked.

"I literally don't."

* * *

Awhile after class, Renkotsu went to investigate The Gardening Club. A lot of the members were there already, even though class had ended recently. They seemed busy, gathering up what he assumed to be the remainder of their merchandise.

There were various vegetables on the ground, appearing to have been dropped. That would definitely decrease their value, Renkotsu noticed. Kikyo appeared to be busy gathering them, so he decided to ask someone else.

"How much damage was done?" He asked.

Kohaku looked at him, confused, before deciding to answer, "Most of our soaps, teas and cosmetics disappeared. Some vegetables, too, I think."

"I see." Renkotsu said, looking through his magnifying glass as though he'd find something.

"Looks like we're missing some seeds, Kikyo." Rin said, looking through the packets of seeds with Kaede. There weren't as many as Renkotsu would have expected for The Gardening club, which meant that whoever sabotaged the club must have taken quite a few.

"Hmm." Renkotsu thought.

"You know," Kikyo said, "I am surprised so many people seem interested in this."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're not the first person to investigate," She said, "Actually, I think it was your brother and Bankotsu."

"Really?" Renkotsu questioned, "That's quite strange..."

Renkotsu decided to leave, and let the members of The Gardening club focus on fixing the damage at the moment. It appeared he had another matter to deal with at the moment.

It didn't make sense for his brother to have a sudden interest in the mystery, especially not when he said himself that nobody cared about it, and though that wasn't true, it definitely made this particularly strange.

When he found his brother, he decided to confront him. He had a feeling this was mostly just to spite him.

"So, I hear that you and Bankotsu have been investigating." Renkotsu said.

"Yep." Jakotsu replies, "We're going to solve it before you."

"Why?" Renkotsu asked, "You don't even care what happened."

"You're right. I just want to make you feel inferior. Shouldn't be too hard, cause you are."

"That's a little harsh."

"Oh, is it?"

"You got mad at me for doing the same thing you're doing now." Renkotsu said.

"So you admit that's what you were doing."

"No! So you admit that's what you were doing!"

Jakotsu just smiles as a response, and Renkotsu makes a decision when he arrives at Metal shop.

"Ginkotsu?" Renkotsu asks, while they're working on fixing keychains.

"Gesh?"

"How would you like to team up with me to find out who's been sabotaging the clubs?"

"Like investigating?"

"Yes."

"Gesh. That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
